


Run-Run-Run Away, Baby

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, America looks out for her boys, M/M, Other, Protective!America, Runaways AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train prattled down the tracks steadily, shuddering every so often. Dark skies outside the windows were almost comforting to the girl sat staring out of them. Her powder blue backpack was dumped on the table in front of her, easily available in case she needed to make a quick exit, a silver star hand-stitched onto it with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-Run-Run Away, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Runaways 'verse because I recently had to travel on a train and I got very very bored (and ill)  
> I will almost definitely continue this but I have no idea when :(

The train prattled down the tracks steadily, shuddering every so often. Dark skies outside the windows were almost comforting to the girl sat staring out of them. Her powder blue backpack was dumped on the table in front of her, easily available in case she needed to make a quick exit, a silver star hand-stitched onto it with care. 

The girl herself was clad in black pants, a red-and-white striped shirt with a red hoodie and denim jacket slung over the top. Even with the layers, she still shivered slightly in the chill of the train. 

Opposite her, a small boy was curled up on his seat, head resting on the window, snoring softly. Occasionally, the girl would glance at him, checking he was alright. 

The boy was decked out in green and gold with black hair flopping onto his face. The girl noted that they should really stop off at a barber shop soon. 

The train kept moving, passing houses faster than the girl could take them in. She looked around the carriage. The only other people were a pair of boys on the table across the aisle. 

Both of them were asleep, holding each other’s hands as they dreamed. The shorter (but not by much) boy was a brunet and was cuddled into the other boy’s side. The other boy had blond hair and an arm draped around the brunette’s shoulder, holding him close. 

A small smile crept up on the girl as she watched them sleep, comfortably entwined with each other. 

Small drops of rain hit against the window. The girl’s gaze returned to the landscape and she watched the lights pass her by for a while. 

Her attention was snatched by an announcement coming through the speakers. 

“ _We will be reaching the final station today in a few moments. Please make sure you have all your personal belongings and thank you for choosing-_ ” The girl tuned out and started rifling through her bag for her purse. 

Her companion stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“America?” He murmured, looking around hazily. 

“It’s okay, _chico_. The last stop’s coming up.” America replied quietly. 

“Oh. Okay.” The boy said, shifting in his seat. “Are you going to wake up the others?” He added, glancing over at the two boys. America lifted herself out of her seat and padded across the narrow aisle. She gently shook the blonds’ shoulder first. 

“Teddy?” She whispered. Teddy roused from his sleep, blinking a few times to focus. 

“Are we stopping?” He asked, shifting higher in his seat. 

“Yeah. Last stop’s coming up.” America said. 

“We’ve been asleep for hours. Did you get some rest?” Teddy asked, giving the brunet a small shake to wake him. 

“I don’t need it. And Loki looked like he was going to pass out anyway.” America replied easily, glancing over at the small boy. She reached over and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. 

“We nearly there?” The brunet grumbled. 

“Yeah, Billy.” Teddy replied, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. 

“So where do we go now?” Loki asked. 

“I say we find a motel and crash out ‘til morning.” America suggested, resting her forearms on the backs of two chairs either side of the aisle and leaning forwards slightly. 

“Will we be safe there? I mean, those people are probably still after us.” Billy asked. 

“It’s only for the rest of the night. We lost them before we even got on the train and you guys are clearly a proper night’s sleep.” America stated, unmoving on the subject. 

“Can we even _afford_ a motel?” Loki piped up. America shot him a glare. 

“Of course we can afford it, _chico_.” She argued, holding her purse up to further her statement. America looked at Teddy, waiting for his input. 

“As long as we leave first thing in the morning.” Teddy agreed. 

“It’s settled. We get a motel room and keep going tomorrow morning.” America stated, watching the station glide up around the sides of the train. 

 

“Two rooms for the night.” America ordered, walking up to the front desk of the second nearest motel they could find. 

“Next to each other if that’s possible.” Billy added, joining America. The man behind the desk looked at the four of them warily. 

“Can I see some ID?”  He asked. Instantly, America whipped out a small plastic card and showed it to the man. The boys knew it was a fake one she’d somehow managed to get a hold of, but it seemed to fool the man. 

He handed it back to America, looking a little bit more at ease. 

“Sign here please.” He said, sliding two sheets of paper across with a pen to her. She scribbled down her fake name and handed it back. 

“And how will you be paying?” The man asked, tucking the sheets into a large file he had. 

“Cash.” America said, pulling out a small wad of notes. She gave a few of them to the man and tucked the rest of it in the cup of her bra. 

The man gave her a funny look for a second but turned away and handed them two keys. 

“Enjoy your stay.” He said. America took the keys and turned away. 

She walked out the reception towards the rooms, quickly followed by the boys. 

Loki shut the door to the lobby behind him and sped up so he was walking beside America. She handed him their key. 

“This is our room.” She said, stopping outside a door. “You two are next door.” America handed the other key to Teddy. 

“We’ll see you in the morning.” He nodded, leading Billy by the hand into the room next door. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” America called out as they ducked inside. 

“What?” Loki asked, pulling a confused face. 

“Nothing, _chico_.” America reassured him, ruffling his hair fondly as she turned the key in the lock.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is wondering, the title is from the Bruno Mars song runaway.   
> It has nothing to do with the story but I like the line


End file.
